The Best April Fools Prank Ever
by Becki3
Summary: Harry reluctantly agrees to be a part of Ron's Master Prank, which is..well.. I'm not telling but it involves a make-over, and hip swaying. I'm not good at summaries.. HD
1. The Idea

Title: The Best April Fools Prank Ever

Spoilers: None so far, but there might be from books 1-5 eventually

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, pity me.

Other things: This is a slash fic, if you do not like slash then you need not read.

Pairings: H/D, and others

Author's Note: Wheee, I wrote a HP fanfic, finally! This is my first one, also my first fic since Halloween. I hope you enjoy it..and maybe review.. If people like it I shalt continue. Also, is anyone interested in being my beta? I've always wanted to try having one. Enough rambling and onto the fic…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Idea

The red haired boy sighed pathetically for the umpteenth time that day. The Hogwart's Golden Boy set down his quill. Ron groaned softly, slumping in his chair. Harry attempted to read through his Herbiology essay. The youngest male Weasley banged his head non-too softly against the wooden desk.

"I give up, what's wrong already Ron!?" Harry finally asked, giving up on his homework for the time being. He had been working the same sentence for the last half an hour and had made no progress in the least thanks to his companion's insistent attempts to get his attention.

"Tomorrow is the first of April." Ron answered, turning his head so he could better see his friend while resting his head on the desk. Harry gave his friend an incredulous look, what kind of answer was that, how did it explain at all the moping Ron had been doing since morning.

"So?"

"April first is April fools…"

"And?"

"George and Fred always pulled the best pranks on April Fools." It suddenly clicked into place. Harry sighed, and patted his friend on the pat in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"Ron, no one is expecting you to follow in their footsteps."

"That's not the point! Everyone already thinks I'm going to be like Percy just because I became a Prefect!" Ron burst out, wrinkling his nose at the mention of that particular elder brother. "I have just got to do something!"

"..Do you have any ideas?"

"Well…Something that everyone will remember, the type that become legends for future Hogwartian generations." Harry rolled his eyes, and retook up his parchment.

"…Tell me when you think of something then…I'm going to finished my essay."

…A while later. Ron grabbed the arm of the adjacent person, successfully knocking over a small jar of ink, drowning the essay and the table's surface in the substance. Harry stared remorsefully down at his work as the dark liquid quickly seeped into the paper, blotting out his words.

"I have it!!! It'll be bloody brilliant! Tomorrow you'll announce in the Great Hall during breakfast that you've decided to come out of the closet. We'll give you a makeover and you can claim it's your new look!"

"W-what? Have you lost it? I can't do something like that." Sputtered Harry, startled out of his reverie, and truly wondering about his friend's mental health.

"Please, Harry, pleeeease!!"

-----------------------Much persuading later and a bit after that-----------------------------------

"Sway your hips when you walk, like Zabini." Ron directed. Harry raised a dark brow and stopped walking.

"He does that?" He paused, bewildered. "Wait, why should you have noticed something like that?"

"Erm.." The red-head answered intelligently, his face turning a shade that matched his hair. "Just do it, and strut with some confidence."

"Hn." Harry grunted as his forehead furrowed in concentration as he tried his best to follow his friend's peculiar instructions.

"Loosen up Harry! You're not supposed to look like you're about to take the NEWTs but accidentally partied all night and are having the worst hangover ever!" Harry spun around, emerald green eyes sparking dangerously.

"It's not that damn easy!" The Gryffindor instantly regretted his harsh words, sometimes having a conscious wasn't all that great, especially since Harry's was a particularly sensitive one. After all he had agreed to go through with this stunt. "I'm sorry Ron, but I really am trying though." He apologized softly, his gaze on the floor as he ran his fingers through his messy locks.

"S'okay." Ron frowned thoughtfully, a few moments later his face abruptly lit up with a huge beaming grin breaking his own personal record for coming up with an idea. "I've got it! Seamus!" He yelled triumphantly. Harry stared blankly back at Ron.

"…Seamus?" He repeated dubiously.

"Yes, Seamus! If anyone could transform you into a gay sex god it would be him." The raven-haired Gryffindor hastily took several alarmed steps backward, his eyes widening considerably.

"You said only a little makeover." He nervously reminded his over-enthusiastic friend, not liking the determined look in Ron's azure eyes. Before Weasley could reply a curious head popped in through the doorway, peering at the pair.

"Someone say my name?" The Irish boy questioned. The two boys gaped at Finnegan. Unfortunately, or perhaps depending on one's opinion, Ron was the first to recover.

"Just the man I was looking for. Seamus, would you by any chance be interested on giving our pal, Harry a slight make-over?"

"You mean turning him into a gorgeous gay sex god?" The sandy-haired boy replied, proving only too well that he had most likely been behind that door for a good while.

"You're a savior, so I'll take it that you're in then."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So how do we begin?"

"Oh hair, definitely the hair."

"Wait!!!" Interrupted an ever more anxious Harry. The conspirators stopped their plotting and gazed at their victim to be. "Um…Maybe this isn't such a great idea." Harry mumbled, unnerved by their stares. There was an eerie moment of silence before the schemers looked back at each other.

"We're going to have to tie him up."

"Yep."

"What!?" Was all that the poor Boy Who Lived managed to yelp before he was promptly tackled and neatly fastened to the nearest chair with only available items that could pass for ropes; ties.

"You know, Ron, we could have just used a spell." Seamus noted nonchalantly. Ron simply shrugged.

"The ends justify the means anyway."

"Time to get to work then?"

"Agreed."

And all the resident Gryffindors that happened to be in the Gryffindor Tower during this fateful event could hear Harry's plaintive pleas for help, as well as the insidious laughter of his captors. The infamous Gryffindor courage failed these students, thus Harry was left to fend for himself against a threat perhaps more deadly than the Dark Lord had ever been.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later…The door to the room which contained our three chums suddenly flew open to reveal a very 'let's get down to business' bushy-haired girl, and distressed looking Longbottom.

"Help me." Harry faintly whimpered. Thankfully he was no longer tied to the chair, instead a new method of making him behave had be enforced.

Hermione let out a very un-Hermione squeak as she first noticed Harry. The girl dropped the books that she had been holding, they scattered on the floor. Neville swallowed audible; his entire face had become a bright shade of red.

Harry's raven tresses had been tamed, well somewhat. They no longer looked like the hairstyle you would expect to get after having a very rough night in bed ending with accidentally achieving sleep with the pillow over your head, but more like the windswept appearance James had tried so hard to obtain. Perhaps the most noticeable difference was that lack of the trademark glasses. Obviously someone had worked a little magic to fix up the eyes, or somehow they had come across some contacts. The disappearance of the lens had made a simple and yet enormous metamorphosis. The deep green eyes, which had always been remarkable in coloring, were now evident, larger, and by far more beautiful, the dark lashes surrounding the orbs bringing out the color all the more. It also helped that he was wearing nothing but a pair of ordinary blue boxers so that the unexpected benefits of playing Quidditch for the last six years had done for the boy were visible. Not too mention the crimson collar around his neck added a slight kink factor.

"Hallo Hermione, Neville. Like our creation?" Ron held the end of the leash, which had replaced the ties and chair system.

The smallest boy's knees gave out on him and he tumbled forwards, luckily, Harry managed to leap forward and grab hold of him, pretty fortunate for himself that the leash had been long enough so that he hadn't been accidentally strangled while heroically rescuing Neville.

"Neville are you okay?" The swift acting Gryffindor inquired. Neville took one glance at who had caught him, became an even deeper shade of red if that was possible and promptly fainted. "Gah, guys, we need to get him to Madame Pomfrey, something must be wrong with him." The three conscious students watched him, Seamus and Ron grinning at their success.

"It's you..that's why he fainted." Hermione weakly explained, having trouble containing her own amazement. Harry blinked.

"What did you guys do to me!?"

Ta da, end of chapter one. I didn't even put Draco in it. Oy, the guilt. I plan to begin the next chapter with Draco so readers don't distress. If I have readers that is..


	2. The Morning Blues or rather Pink

Title: The Best April Fools Prank Ever

Spoilers: None so far, but there might be from books 1-5 eventually

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing, pity me.

Other things: This is a slash fic, if you do not like slash then you need not read.

Pairings: H/D, and others

Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 2 of this little fic, and I'm really sorry about how bloody long it took me to put it up. ; I actually had it mostly typed out a while ago but I saved it under some random name and then couldn't find it til yesterday. So, yet, I'm a moron, toss the rotten tomatoes if you please. Also thank you all so much for the reviews. They make me a very happy person and for anyone who gave advice I tried to follow them as best I could. Also special thanks to Milk, heh, I didn't realize my computer uses autocorrect, thus Seamus became Smeaus xx;; .. Well, enough rambling from me and onto what you're really here for, the fanfic.

Chapter Two: Morning Time Blues (or rather Pink)

He blinked. Something was pressed against him..something large..and hairy. A pewter eye cracked open to find the face of the 'beloved' Headmaster of Hogwarts staring straight back at him.

Malfoy yelped and sharply shoved the body away from him. Far away. It slipped off the bed, landing with a surprisingly light thud on the floor. The thing even bounced a few times on the floor before drifting to a casual stop.

Laughter bust forth from the corridor located right outside of Draco's dorm.

The Slytherin narrowed his eyes. Carefully the boy peered over the edge of his bed down at it: an inflatable doll…of Albus Dumbledore.

"…You bastards! I'm going to kill you all!" Howled the normally impassive teen. The sound of rapidly scattering footsteps could be through the ebony door.

"They got you good this time Malfoy." A cheerful voice broke in, coming from a dark-haired boy who sat smiling pleasantly on an adjacent bed. Draco turned his glare onto his roommate.

"Fuck you Zabini."

"Good morning to you too Draco deary."

Sometimes Draco truly missed sharing a room with Crabb and Goyle. They may have snored, left crumbs everywhere, but they were at least ten times better than bunking with Blaise Zabini. It didn't help matters that Malfoy was a deep sleeper. Nothing could disturb his slumber once he was far away in dream land. The two simpletons that usually trailed around him all day were prone to wake up at even the slightest noise. A very helpful talent for the commanding blond to have around. Too bad their hormones had to have finally kicked in. Yes, obviously some had to earlier considering their statures. But these ones were of another kind. The pair were all over each other, literally. Least to say, tt was just plain disturbing.

Thus Malfoy had found himself transferring into the only room that had available space…And he had learned the hard way why it did. No one in their right mind would share a room with Zabini. He was deceitful, sly, cunning, traitorous just name a few features of Blaise. In many ways he was the ideal Slytherin.. Except normal Slytherins didn't cause embarrassment to one of their own clan..nor did they have fetishes for..well the kind of clothes Zabini wore which didn't always meet Hogwartian uniform code. Though he got away with it.

Draco climbed out of his bed, stepping around the little prank of the morning and made his way to his dresser. He opened the drawer and took out the clothes for the day, making sure not to wrinkle them in the process and set them onto of his bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." He muttered in Zabini's direction. "I don't want any surprises when I get back, and could you possibly get rid of this?" He gestured to the ridiculous inflatable doll.

"Aye, aye, anything you say Masteh Draco."

The blonde mentally groaned, though he didn't give any visible response as he made his way to the bathroom.

Ah, yes, another perk of being Draco Malfoy, having your own personal bathroom which thanks to some nifty magic was where a closet had once been. No need to fight for your turn, plus you could have anything you needed about and not have to lug them from your room there. A nice escape from the boarding school life if I do say so myself.

He turned the latch. Waiting for that audible click to signal that it had been successfully locked.

Draco gave the white ceramic tub a longing glance, but there wasn't nearly enough time for a proper bath. With a sigh he stripped of the silken black pajamas. After he had neatly folded them, placing them onto the counter Draco approached the shower..

He opened the glass door. The fair-skinned boy adjusted the temperature and spray of the water, then slipped inside the shower stall. He tilted his face upward, letting the warm water cascade down his body and awaken his still half-asleep mind.

A bit later, after a good scrubbing Draco picked up the secret to his perfect hair. An unmarked bottle of a crystal-clear liquid. It was a mixture of various conditioners, shampoos, moisturizers, gels, and other nick nacks. His mother had concocted it up years ago to tame her child's temperamental hair.

He flicked open the bottle, and poured a generous amount into his cupped left hand. The Slytherin froze, a memory of previous years revisiting. He stared at the ooze, suspicion evident on his features. Neatly he plucked out a strand of hair and dipped it into the solution. The silvery strand turned a vibrant shade of pink.

"Those gits…." He muttered under his breath to himself and washed his hand of the tainted potion. Then he brought his hand to his face for inspection, just his luck; the thin hairs on the back of his hand had become a defiant pink.

Life could be so cruel.. Draco turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, purposefully dumping the bottle of tampered solution into the small trash bin.

He could live with slightly unkempt hair and a barely noticeable pink hand for one day. Though he wouldn't say that the pranksters would if he ever got word of their identities…Oh but he would try to find out, that he definitely would try to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco angrily swung open the bathroom door, the discarded pajamas tucked under one arm and stepped, actually they sort of sank into the deep green carpet of his room. Gray eyes met eager blue-violet ones in momentary shock.

"What do you want?" Growled Draco, feeling very uncomfortable under Blaise's admiring stare even with the towel (green of course, had to coordinate with the room's coloration as well as Slytherin pride) tied firmly around the waist. He had learned to make very good knots since he had switched to living in this forsaken room. Zabini sat cross-legged on his bed holding some sort of vaguely familiar black contraption in his hands.

"Oh nothing." Came the other's seemingly innocent reply as he raised the device up to his face. Draco narrowed his eyes warily.

"…What do you have there?" Draco questioned taking a small step backwards.

"Just Creevy's camera." And with that Blaise pushed a button and a blinding white light filled the normally dimly lit room.

"ZABINI!!"

----------------------------------Breakfast Time ----------------------------

Harry took a deep breath as he stepped through the already opened large oak doors into the Great Hall. He paused there, just a step into the room. No one has noticed him yet..wait..no.. whispers were beginning to well up from the people seated nearest to the entry. The hushed voices spread like wild fire throughout the student body much to our certain little Gryffindor's horror.

He gulped, just have to think straight, no pun intended there, though clear probably would have been a better choice of words. For one thing he was not going to sway his hips, not even for Ron's sake. But maybe he could strut. That couldn't be that difficult now could it?

Jade eyes scanned the Slytherin table, finally they found their target; a person who definitely had a 'walk', an overly confident and cocky one at that.

….

He blinked.

…

Something was wrong though…Malfoy didn't look….well, like he usually did. His hair.. Those platinum tresses that were always in place, every single bloody strand.. The perfect hair of Draco Malfoy was askew, shaggy even. A grin broke out on Harry's face. This was just too good; apparently he wasn't the only victim of April Fools. Actually, he himself was not really a poor, unfortunate victim, rather an accomplice who got the nasty job.

Well, that had been the confidence boost he had needed.

Harry held his head high and STRUTTED down the aisle between the two closest tables. He even did a small turn before taking his seat next to Ron who was having considerable trouble at stifling his laughter.

The jaw-dropping silence of the Great Hall was overwhelming.

And even our lovely and unlucky Slytherin couldn't help but notice it through all of his wallowing if self-pity.

What was going on now?

Quickly Draco's gaze caught onto where everyone in the entire ruddy room seemed to be gaping at. And let's leave him some dignity and simply say he had pretty much the same reaction.

Thanks to the attentive Hermione, Harry's attire was a school-rule abiding one. But it cut the edges very, very fine.

An open silken dress shirt, not even buttoned…and beneath what Harry had cried out as fishnet but Seamus had expertly called a mesh tanktop that showed a pretty piece of Harry's lower abdomen, belly button and all.. And the usual gray school pants had been magicked somehow to be..well, they left little up to one's imagination as well hinted to the fact that Harry definitely could not be wearing either boxers or briefs but something..less baggy. Oh, not too mention, Ron had noticed how good the collar had looked on Harry before and thus Harry now bore a black leather version with the classic spikes..with matching boots. And as a last touch Seamus had added a crimson colored feathery boa that was loosely draped about our hero's shoulders.

Draco stared, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open in a most un-Malfoy-like manner… His right hand resting in his poor scrambled eggs.

Ter-dah! Chapter finished…Eh, that's not really a cliffhanger, is it? Maybe…I suppose.. Reviews are very welcomed. VERY.


End file.
